FE Surging Darkness
by Soven Lunas
Summary: A original story that takes place during the events of FE Radiant Dawn. Things change when a new character is introduced to the mix. The mysterious Luna.


**Chapter 0: Prologue/Explanation**

This is my first Fan Fiction.

I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters and places. I only own the original characters that will appear in my Fan Fiction. So Far only Luna and the two mages are my characters. I am writing this purely for the entertainment of the readers (Mostly my friends but anyone is welcome). This story takes place along the lines of FE Radiant Dawn except the story revolves around Luna as well as the battles that took place during the game. Also I find ant kind of review to be constructive. And if i forgot anything let me know ok.

**Chapter 1: The Girl In The Ally**

_**In a secret location**_

Unknown to the people of Tellius, an ancient being has been awoken from the darkest corners of the now peaceful realm. Will the people once again fall to darkness or will they band together to counter the upcoming wave of shadow and seek out the light. Our story begins.

Two mages cloaked entirely in black come together in a dark meeting room. The first mage spoke with a low male voice.

"Have you found it?" He said to the other mage who responded almost instantly

"No it has evaded us once again" the feminine voice had a hint of disappointment and aggravation.

"I see. It makes no sense how our best Trackers cannot find something that should very well stand out."

"It appears that it is aware of us hunting it thus it hides with a variety of methods"

"What methods?" The man seemed to of gotten agitated.

"According to our Trackers it has taken the form of a young maiden or perhaps it has reverted to the form of a maiden. We are only able to continue tracking it with the Shade Stones and the makings on its body."

I understand. If we are to reclaim the dark beast then we must go find her ourselves"

"I understand my lord. It was last spotted in Daien. The reason is unclear but it appears to be looking for something."

"Or someone. Time is short. We leave for Daien immediately.

The two mages faded into the darkness of whence they came.

_**Daien ally**_

In an alleyway that appears dark despite being mid day a young girl sits alone looking out at the people walking about. None of them noticed her as she slowly walked out into the bright sun light. Cloaked from top to bottom in a dark blue hood the girl seemed to just drift though the streets. The people continued about their business as if she was never there.

Eventually the girls stopped near an over pass and watched as some people tended to their daily work. The girl took this time to reflect on what she has learned about this land.

"Sadness…struggle…hunger…and death. Is this what these people have anymore?" She thought to herself as she watched them hark at work for next to nothing as payment. Daien was in ruins, a lost war that their late king instigated himself was the cause. And now its people suffer under the occupying force.

"How sad…to live such a life with no real hope. What reason is there to continue such an existence?" She thought back to what some men where speaking about wanting to get revenge for their late king. It seemed the one they blame for their misfortune was a man named Ike and the nation of Crimea. She found it typical for people to blame others for their misfortune.

"Hey you there, the lass in the cloak!" The girl slowly turned to face the person who yelled out at her a found a group of ruffians staring at her with intimidating looks on their face. One of the men held an axe in hand.

"You're not from around these parts are you?" A smile came across the man's face as he used his axe to move the hood covering the girls face. He seemed to study her for a moment.

"Well now boys…it looks like we got quite a catch here. Bet you would sell for a good price lassie." The other men began to laugh at their supposed leaders comment as some of them began to surround the girl.

"Now then lass as long as you be a good girl and come with us, you won't get hurt. Not many people would pay for a cut up girl so it would be in both our better interest if you just come along."

The girl let out a sigh for the whole affair bored her. It wasn't the first time someone tried to sell her to the highest bidder. She was beginning to see a trend in people who look like the ruffian in front of her.

"Why must you exploit others for your own gain? Are you not all people?" The girl knew the man would simply continue down his path but she had slight hope this one would be different. The man began to laugh out loud and she figured he was no different.

"Looks like this one has a bit of a mouth. Well let me fill you in lass, who cares about other people I'm getting ahead by any means necessary. Besides no one is going to miss a beggar girl like you lass."

"I see. By the way my name is not lass. It is…" The girl thought for a moment for she didn't really have a name but she remembered what an old woman called her when she passed by. "Luna. My name is Luna and I ask you all leave me alone". Luna recovered her face with her hood and turned back around. She sensed anger build in the ruffian and he raised his axe. All Luna did was let out a sigh.

_**In another part of town**_

A patrol soldier of the occupying force races to Commander Jarod who seemed uninterested in any news not regarding the Dawn Brigade.

"Co…Commander Jarod something terrible has happened. Men in the market…they have been savagely murdered!"

"Calm yourself man. What do you mean murdered? What happened?"

"Sir it is a horrible scene. The bodies of 5 men were found on an over pass near the market."

"Was it the Dawn Brigade?"

"Not likely sir. It does not seem like the work of a Beorc"

"Impossible no Laguz are in Daien" Jarod was quickly losing patience.

"Sir it is difficult to explain you must come and see."

"It better be worth the time"

Jerod arrived at the scene that his soldier described and was left speechless at what he saw. It was far worse than he expected. Two men seemed to have been crushed by a tremendous force and another looked like he was burned alive. The last was embedded into the wall. It also seemed one man was missing.

"You said there were 5 men here" Jerod said to the soldier that led him here.

"Yes sir there was 5 men here as witnesses' state but all that we found was an axe and torn clothing. No one knows what happened for sure. All they heard was a howl and then this sir." The soldier sounded terrified.

"What in Tellius happened here?" Jerod knew something was in Daien. Something very powerful. But unbeknownst to him there was one more witness to the event that was not questioned. A green haired young man saw the entire event as he watched from a roof top. Silently he sneaked away as not to alert the guards below.


End file.
